Sprawa szczęśliwego rozczarowania
Narrator: 'Ostatnio w Fallen in Despair... ''Gdy sytuacja zdawała się wydawać zła przeradzała się w jeszcze gorszą. Wśród grupy uwięzionych coraz bardziej dochodziło go kłótni. Każdy będąc pod większą presją stara się zachować zdrowy rozsądek. Inni próbują strugać bohaterów, jeszcze inni. Los sprawił, że ktoś kto zakręcił ruletką strzelił prosto w Rousemarie. Któż jednak postanowił po raz kolejny wymierzyć własną sprawiedliwość i rozpaczliwie uciec z wyspy rozpaczy? Zawodnicy zjeżdżali windą prosto na rozpoczęcie obrad. 'Amira: '''Zapadła niepokojąca cisza. '''Porther: '''Ta sprawa będzie ciężka dla niektórych. ''Spojrzał się na Pedra. 'Pedro: '''W porządku.. już wszystko mam poukładane. '''Porther: '''Dobrze więc. ''Zaczął się zastanawiać nad czymś. '''Emilith: '''Właśnie Porther.. '''Porther: '''Słucham. '''Emilith: Dlaczego ciebie nie.. Nagle machnął ręką chcąc ją uciszyć. Porther: To rozmowa na potem, na razie są inne priorytety. Emilith: Ale… Porther: 'Gdy sprawa się zakończy wyjaśnię wam wszystkim co się stało. '''Jessica: '''Ehh.. Dojechaliśmy. ''Winda się zatrzymała i otworzyły się drzwi do miejsca, gdzie ponownie miało zależeć.. czy przeżyją czy zginą? Muzyka i pomysł na Opening - Devil Survivol: The Animation Przez ekran przewija się czternaście twarzy. Nagle na ekranie pojawia się rozbrysk krwi. Wyskakuje Montana trzymająca erotyczną zabwekę. Tuż za nią Drawn ubrany w strój chirurgiczny. Pojawia się pozująca Cleo na Kanapie oraz ćwicząca swój układ Jessica. Kolejny pojawia się Darth ze swym mieczem wraz z Yoshim trzymającym katanę. Pojawia się Rousemarie Trzymajaca głowę spoglądająca czule na Pedra trzymającego Rasela w swych szponach. Kolejna pokazuje się Amira z otwartą skiążką oraz Emilith podejrzliwie spoglądająca na plany. Kolejny pojawia się pewny siebier Porther rozkazujący paolowi niosącego danie.Po tych ostatnich pojawia sie wielki napisa Nadzieja i pokazuje sie widok widok wideo, przewijający różne sceny z danego odcinka. Na koniec pojawiają się wszyscy spoglądajac w twarz tajemniczego fundatora. on przecina ekran na pół , a przez ekran przepływa krew formując napis Fallen in Despair Rozprawa II Wszyscy zebrali się w znanym im już pomieszczeniu. Stanęli prosto przy swoich miejscach. W miejscu Rousemarie oraz Paolo zostały postawione ich podobizny. '''???: Witajcie moi drodzy! Cieszycie się? Emilith: Z tego, że ktoś znowu to zrobił? ???: '''Jak masz problemy z sobą to nie obarczaj tym innych. '''Emilith: Działaś mi.. Porther chwyciła jąka ramię chcąc uspokoić. Porther: 'Nie dajcie się wytrącić z równowagi. On tylko na to czeka. '???: 'A zabiegany dzień utrudni wam sprawę i będziecie rozkojarzeni! <3 ''Wesoło się zakręcił. '???: '''Może nawet się pomylicie! <3 ''Wziął deskę i kroił sobie warzywka. '''???: I moja zupka z resztek Rasela nabierze smaczku! Jessica: 'Co za obrzydlistwo.. ''Zakrywała usta, kryjąc obrzydzenie. 'Amira: '''Zignorujcie go, on jest niczym pluskwa której nie sposób się pozbyć. '???: Ej smutno mi się robi.. Porther: 'Przechodząc do sedna, znamy ofiarę, tym razem mamy ciało i tym razem można na tobie polegać. ''Lekarzyna kiwnął głową. '''Drawn: Rozumiem. Porther: '''Ale coś innego najpierw zbadamy. '''Yoshi: '''Okryliście coś konkretnego? '''Pedro: Wspominałaś, że byłaś świadkiem tego napadu. Spojrzał prosto na Emilith. Emilith: Faktycznie, wieczorem gdy szłam korytarzem napotkałam jakiś cień z oddali. Skinęła głową na bok. Emilith: Nie jestem pewna dokładnie kto to mógł być. Porther: '''Na pewno były znaki szczególne. '''Emilith: '''Nie do końca jestem pewna. '''Porther: '''Cokolwiek? Każda informacja się przyda. '''Emilith: '''No kątem oka szło zauważyć, że jej włosy miały ciemną barwę. Wydaje mi się, że brązowe oraz jestem pewna.. '''Drawn: Że to dziewczyna? Emilith: '''Tak, włosy były długie to na pewno. Koloru nie jestem w stu procentach pewna. '''Drawn: '''Ale co do płci jesteś pewna? '''Emilith: '''Właśnie nie do końca. '''Drawn: '''Ale jesteś właśnie detektywem. '''Emilith: '''W ciemnościach ciężko cokolwiek zauważyć! '''Drawn: '''Cokolwiek? '''Emilith: '''Mówię jeszcze raz, nie jestem pewna kto to był dokładnie. Jedynie wiem, że cień przypominał kształtem kobietę! '''Montana: '''Czyżby nieznana mi sztuka podrywu? <3 '''Darth: Czyli wiadomo, że to żaden chłopak. Większość panów odetchnęła z ulgą. Emilith: Jesteś bystry i niebywale pomogłeś. Darth: '''Dziękuję! '''Porther: '''Przechodząc dalej.. narzędziem które zostało użyte był to karnisz. '''Drawn: '''Karnisz został wbity w prawą pierś dziewczyny. '''Cleo: A czy to wtedy nie sugeruje na chłopaka? Drawn: W sumie zeznania Emilith mają dobrą podstawę do tego. Porther: '''Ale i tak to niewiadoma. '''Emilith: Uważacie, że kłamię!? Porther: 'Nie, ale to że nie jesteś pewna tych faktów utrudnia analizę. '''Amira: '''By zanalizować trzeba brać pod uwagę różne warianty. ''Machnęła spokojnie ręką. 'Amira: '''Przecież cały ośrodek jest w stanie zaniedbanym. '''Cleo: '''To mało powiedziane. ''Odmachnęła włosami oburzona tym. '''Amira: Więc można sugerować, że karnisz zorał oderwany od ściany czy nawet pęknięty w konkretnym miejscu. Drawn: To też prawda. Porther: Znaczy? Drawn: Karnisz był pęknięty w odpowiednim miejscu. Na dodatek w ranie było widać kawałki rdzy która na nim osiadła. Pedro: 'Czyli teoretycznie wszyscy mogli to wyrwać. '''Drawn: '''Ale jeden aspekt jeszcze pozostaje. ''Z swojego fartucha wyciągnął fragmenty jej połamanych kości. '''Drawn: Ona nie zmarła po jednym uderzeniu jak w przypadku Rasela. Było ich znacznie więcej. Porther: Pastwienie się? Drawn: Najpewniej Porther: 'Co za brutalność. ''Amira poprawiła okulary. 'Amira: '''Też nie wszyscy bo większość była w barakach. '''Pedro: '''Czyli? '''Amira: '''Więc sprawca mógł albo wcześniej sprawić by załamało się albo liczył na łud szczęścia. '''Porther: '''Ktoś by tak ryzykował!? '''Amira: '''To zabójstwo najpewniej. ''Zapadła cisza. '''Amira: Było najprawdopodobniej zabójstwem w afekcie! Emilith: Sama tak myślałam. Amira: '''Ofiara była zabita wcześniej przed twoim przybyciem. Szarpała się pewnie, a z Łazienek nie słychać awantury ze względu na specyficzne wyciszone miejsce. '''Montana: Oww zabić w przypływie szału. Objęła siebie. Montana: 'To przeurocze! ''Nagle Rouse uderzyła pięścią w stół. 'Rouse: '''Co jest dla ciebie przeurocze! '''Jessica: '''Dokładnie.. ''Sama miała łzy w oczach. '''Cleo: Jessica? Jessica: 'Rousemarie była naprawdę miłą dziewczyną. ''Ocierała łzy. '''Jessica: '''Myślałam nawet by to ona była nową przyjaciółką ale tak szybko.. tak szybko nas rozdzieliło! '''Porther: Jessica.. Jessica: 'To Montana.. ''Wszyscy się na nią spojrzeli. '''Pedro: .. ona zabiła? Załamał się tym całkiem. Emilith: Sama jak kojarzę fakty to tak mogło być. Jessica: Jak mogłaś… Z nerwów wyciągnęła szminkę. Jessica: 'Normalnie nie zniosę tych nerwów. ''Zaczęła sobie poprawiać usta. 'Jessica: '''By być taką zawistną? Czy ty masz pojęcie! ''Nerwowo machała do siebie ręką. '''Jessica: Bycie winną.. to takie straszne. Amira: 'Dziękujemy.. za dziwne.. potraktowanie. '''Jessica: '''Normalnie to kara czy co? Nawet ubrań nie dostałam. ''Amirę przykuła jej sugestia. '''Jessica: Wstydź się! Cleo: 'Całkiem cię wzięło? '''Jessica: '''Ale mówię jak jest! Zabijanie jest totalnie nie modne i nigdy nie będzie. ''Oparła się o poręcz. 'Jessica: '''To ważna sprawa jak i przebieranki! '''Darth: '''Ja cię mogę przebrać! ''Głupio się zarumienił. '''Jessica: '''Przebieranki a nie podryw na kostiumik.. to tradycja dziewczyn i chcecie się jednej pozbyć? Ale dobra róbcie co chcecie. '''Yoshi: '''Jessica? Coś ci jest? '''Jessica: Nie? Czemu? Yoshi: '''Mówisz oderwanie od sensu. '''Jessica: Mówię o tym co wiem! Nie o tym co myślisz. Machnęła ręką. Jessica: Zaraz to co ja chciałam? Porther: '''Łaskawie uciszyć się? '''Jessica: Aha! Porther: Eh.. ???: 'Ciekawie, ciekawie.. ''Dziwnie gładził podbródek. '''Jessica: Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że jeśli to była ona to jak najbardziej jest winna! Emilith: '''To była najbardziej bezsensowna wypowiedź jaką słyszałam. '''Rouse: Nawet duchy nie są nawiedzone aż tak. Pedro: 'LUDZIE! ''Walnął w blat łamiąc go. '???: '''Ej w regulaminie jest zakaz niszczenia! '''Pedro: '''STÓL DZIÓB! JA MÓWIĘ! '???: '''Okej.. '''Zasmucił się i ucichł. Pedro: Któraś z was zabiła.. i zasługuje na ta karę! Z łaski swojej skupcie się na sprawie! Nerwowo trzymał dłonie na blacie. Emilith: '''Staramy się, ale wiesz.. '''Pedro: Starania to nic! Emilith: '''Cudotwórcami nie jesteśmy! '''Pedro: '''Wcześniej dałaś radę? A teraz! '''Jessica: Dobrze.. nic nie powiem.. Pedro: Mów, ale nie mydl nam oczu! Jessica: '''Mydlić? Ja tylko.. '''Pedro: Przestań.. Porther: '''Posłuchaj. Straciłeś swoją znajomą.. musisz się pogodzić. A w przypływie emocji popełnisz tylko błąd. '''Pedro: '''Co wy z tej elitarnej szkoły wiedzieć możecie! '''Porther: Nic. Powiedział ze spokojem. Porther: Każdy z nas jest tylko człowiekiem i ma gorsze chwile. Pedro: Ty.. Porther: 'Spokojnie.. dojdziemy! Ale nie wybuchaj nerwowo. To też nam nie pomoże, a dziewczyna, nie! Każdy z nas na swój sposób chce to wyjaśnić. '''Pedro: '''Tsa.. wyskoczył z tą gadką.. ''Nie przyzna się, że go poruszyło. Uspokoił się na chwilę. 'Porther: '''Co do sprawy. Zebrane dowody mówią za siebie. Nie ma wątpliwości! ''Wskazał prosto na Montanę. '''Porther: '''Jesteś winna zabójstwa Rousemarie! '''Montana: Ale że ja? Uniosła rękę zakrywając swój uśmiech. Montana: 'Naprawdę chcesz skrzywdzić niewinną kociczkę? ''Liznęła swój nadgarstek delikatnie mrugając swoimi oczami. 'Montana: '''Ale się mylisz niestety pysiu. '''Porther: '''Przestań kłamać. Wszystkie dowody są przeciw tobie. ''Pewny siebie machnął włosami. '''Porther: Aż trudno uwierzyć, że to takie łatwe było. Montana: '''Chyba za bardzo w kroku cię uwiera :< Bo zapomniałeś o jednym :< '''Porther: O czym? Yoshi: 'Prawdziwie gintamowski tekst! ''Oberwał w głowę od Dartha. 'Darth: '''Cicho! '''Montana: '''Jak wspomniałam. Jednej rzeczy brakuje. ''Zsunęła ręką zastępując drugą, a zsuniętą wskazała na chłopaka. '''Montana: Wskaż mi motyw zabicia osoby do której się nawet nie odzywałam! Pedro: A jak zareagujesz na to? Montana: 'Słucham cię kocie? <3 ''Pedro wyciągnął z kieszeni plastikową torebkę. 'Pedro: '''Jest coś na co nikt tutaj nie raczył zwrócić swojej uwagi… ''Montana zaśmiała się. 'Porther: '''Może trochę powagi! '''Montana: '''Już koteczku, może zatkasz mi czymś moje usta? ''Porther zarumienił się. 'Pedro: '''Wracając do sprawy… czy ktoś zwrócił uwagę na okno w łazience? ''Zapadła cisza. 'Pedro: '''Widać wszyscy podeszliście do tego ze złej strony. ''Pedro otworzył torebkę, z której wyciągnął długi, brązowy i zarazem kręcony włos. '''Pedro: Jeżeli się nie mylę tylko jedna osoba może mieć taki włos… Wszyscy zwrócili się w stronę uśmiechającej się Montany. Pedro: '''I jestem pewien, że ten włos należy do ciebie! '''Montana: '''Doprawdy? '''Pedro: '''Słucham? '''Montana: Co wskazuje, że to mój włos… Pedro: '''On sam? '''Montana: Kochany… Montana przeleciała swoimi palcami po swoim biuście. Montana: Czy nikt ci nie powiedział, że jesteś naiwnym chłopczykiem? Pedro: Ty… Montana: Skoro twoim jedynym dowodem jest włos, to równie dobrze znowu ty możesz być winny! <3 Pedro: '''Niedorzeczność! '''Montana: Poza tym… Montana oblizała swoje dwa palce. Porther: 'Żadnych poza tym! ''Porther uderzył pięścią w poręcz. '''Porther: Chyba nikt nie ma wątpliwości, że to ty zabiłaś Rousemarie! Prawda? Zapadła cisza. Wszyscy oprócz Amiry, Pothera i Montany spuścili swoje głowy. Porther: Zatem rozpocznijmy głosowanie! ???: Oki doki! Wyciągnął już swój młoteczek. ???: Gotowi? Amira nagle machnęła reką. Amira: Powstrzymaj się! ???: Ahh umiesz zepsuć zabawę nudziaro… Rozżalił się i zaczął ciumkać swoje żelki. Porther: 'Słucham? ''Porther zmierzył spojrzeniem Amirę. '''Amira: '''Nie możemy jeszcze być pewni, że zabójcą była Montana. '''Porther: '''A kto inny mógł zabić z zimną krwią! '''Amira: W tym wypadku? Wszyscy! Porther: Powtarzasz się któryś raz z rzędu. Amira: 'To pomaga uwierz. '''Montana: '''Myślicie, że taka piękna istota jak ja mogła by zabić? ''Montana otarła ręką o swój biust. '''Montana: A ja tak naprawdę nie skrzywdziłabym nawet muszki! Cleo: Nie chrzań! Montana: 'Słucham? '''Cleo: '''Przecież to oczywiste! Wszystko jest tak oczywiste! '''Pedro: '''Czyli? '''Cleo: '''To, że tylko Montana mogła zabić Rousemarie! Przecież tylko ona mogła zadać tak bolesną i długą śmierć! ''Amira zwróciła na to uwagę. '''Cleo: '''To pewnie trwało godziny! '''Amira: Naprawdę tak sądzisz? Cleo: 'Hę? '''Amira: '''Skąd wiesz ile to trwało? '''Cleo: '''A czy to nie oczywiste? Przebijanie mostka musi trwać raczej długo. '''Amira: '''A skąd ktoś taki jak ty może o tym wiedzieć. ''Emilith uśmiechnęła się i założyła ręce. '''Emilith: Czyli taką tezę przyjmujesz? Cleo: O czym wy mówicie, ludzie?! Amira: Chodzi mi o to, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie miałaś z tym styczności, a co za tym idzie nie możesz wiedzieć ile trwa łamanie mostka. Cleo: Widziałam o tym program kiedyś. Amira: '''Hmm? A może po prostu to ty ją zabiłaś! '''Cleo: Słucham?! Amira: '''To co słyszałaś… '''Cleo: Przecież jak ktoś tak wątły jak ja mógłby zabić Rousemarie! Amira: Kiedy chodzi o własne życie, możemy wyzwolić niezwykłe siły! Cleo: Weź się odczep… czy to nie jasne, że to Montana zabiła? Amira: '''No właśnie to jest w tym całym zamieszaniu niejasne… '''Emilith: '''Tylko, że widziałam kogoś kto przypomina Montanę… '''Amira: Dokładnie! Widziałaś kogoś kto PRZYPOMINA Montanę, ale na pewno nie jest Montaną. Emilith: '''Ciekawe, ale czy nie za proste? '''Amira: '''Montana nie jest typem kobiety, która zabiłaby w tak jasny dla nas sposób. Bądźmy szczerzy… jej zbrodnia naprawdę w przyszłości przyprawi nas o mdłości. '''Montana: '''Oj tak… '''Cleo: Czekaj! Wszyscy zwrócili się ku Cleo. Cleo: Czyli ty bronisz przyszłej seryjnej morderczyni?! Amira: 'Nie możemy osądzać jej o to teraz. Teraz jest ważne życie grupy, która nie zabiła. '''Cleo: '''Poza tym… ''Cleo machnęła ręką. '''Cleo: …nie masz co do mnie dowodów. Montana: Hihi… Montana uniosła paznokcie tak by Amira je widziała. Puściła do niej oczko. Amira: Lakier… Drawn: '''Racja! Przecież paznokieć przy Rousemarie, który znaleźliśmy był bezbarwny. '''Amira: A paznokcie Montany są czerwone! Czerwone jak krew… Montana: A Drawn może potwierdzić, że przed zabójstwem moje paznokcie również były pomalowane! Drawn: Taaak… Amira: '''Hmm… Cleo? Czy twoje paznokcie właśnie nie są naturalne? '''Emilith: '''To nie są wszystkie dowody. '''Drawn: A tak! Jak mogłem… Drawn wyjął z torebki kawałek paznokcia. Drawn: Mamy jeszcze ten nieszczęsny paznokieć! Porther: Dopiero teraz pokazałeś? -,- Emilith: '''Damski? '''Amira: Podejrzewam, że żaden z naszych panów nie nosi tak długich… Pedro: '''Więc to kobieta zabiła? '''Amira: '''To tylko jeden dowód, ale bardzo znaczący! '''Yoshi: Kawaiii! <3 Darth: '''Słodki jak Jedi! <3 '''Porther: '''Sugeruje test! '''Emilith: Test? Porther: Niech każda z pań uniesie dłoń! Będziemy widzieć, do kogo najbardziej ten paznokieć pasuje… Amira: Bez lakieru… Wszystkie panie podniosły dłonie. Pedro: '''Cóż… Amira, Emilith i Montana mają pomalowane paznokcie. Analogicznie to Rouse, Jessica i Cleo nie mają pomalowanych paznokci. '''Drawn: Rousemarie… miała pomalowane… Pedro: '''Oczywiście… to nie oznacza, że ta trójka z pomalowanymi paznokciami jest bez winy. '''Amira: '''Paznokcie moje i Emilith wyglądają na nie obcinane od dawna… paznokcie Montany były niedawno obcinane. Rouse i Cleo nie odcinały paznokci… ale Jessica. '''Jessica: '''Ale ja… nie zabiłam! '''Emilith: '''To tylko poszlaka… '''Amira: '''Tak… '''Cleo: Są! Jak Rouse i Jessicy! To nie może być dowód! Amira: '''Naprawdę? '''Cleo: '''Naprawdę! '''Amira: Więc może dasz nam zobaczyć twoją prawą dłoń? Cleo przeraziła się. Cleo: '''A… a po co? '''Amira: '''Z własnej głupoty nie rozpatrzyliśmy jednej rzeczy… '''Cleo: A co to ma teraz do rzeczy? Amira wskazała na Cleo. Amira: '''Dużo! Jeżeli nie pokażesz nam swojej prawej dłoni będzie to jednoznacznie oznaczało, że to ty jesteś mordercą i to twój paznokieć! '''Cleo: … Amira: Więc? Cleo: '''… '''Amira: To znaczy, że mamy rację i to ty jesteś mordercą… Emilith: Ma sens.. Amira: '''Wyjaśnię wam to jak najpewniej było. Większość dziewczyn pozostała w swoich barakach. Cleo najpewniej zabrała ubrania Montany gdy była zajęta.. z Drawnem. Przypuszczam, że jej motywem była swego rodzaju swoista zemsta na niej. Wybrała najbardziej niewinną ofiarę chcąc by Montana wyszła na tą okrutną. Ukrywała się w jakimś miejscu w przebraniu, czekając aż dziewczyna pójdzie się wykąpać. Gdy zauważyła jak wchodziła ruszyła. Jako że miejsce nie jest oświetlone nie było trudności. Doszło do szarpaniny w której straciła ten kawałek paznokcia jak i włosy znalezione przy oknie. Musiały przez dłuższą chwilę się bić. W końcu wyrwała nieszczęsny karnisz i przebiła jej klatkę, wypychając ją do wanny. Kilkakrotnie ciskała karniszem miażdżąc jej ciało by upewnić się ,że na pewno zginęła. Miałaś czas i powtórzyłaś to co Paolo zrobił. Dlatego wydawało mi się to dziwne. Na miejscu było praktycznie w porządku. Jednak głupotą było podszywać się pod kogoś innego i jeszcze by ktoś to zauważył! Naprawdę… poniżej poziomu nawet jak na twój standard umysłowy. '''Cleo: Kłamiesz… kłamiesz! Amira: Więc… pozwól nam sprawdzić jedną rzecz. Bystrze uniosła powiekę. Amira: Sprawdźmy szafę Montany! Na pewno brakuje jej ubrań! Na to nic nie poradzisz! Cleo:…. Amira: Jak sądziłam. Plan niedoskonały, pozornie prosty jak na prostą dziewczynę. Cleo: 'Coooo… ooo.. ''Delikatnie ręką przeplatała włosy. 'Cleo: '''Przyłapaliście mnie.. nieładnie. ''Nagle się uśmiechnęła. '''Cleo: Nyahahahaha.. Pedro: Niemożliwe… Jednak.. Cały drżał ze złości. Cleo: Zazdrość.. byłam zazdrosna? Drawn: 'Cleo.. '''Cleo: '''Zamknij się padalcu! ''Wkurzona uderzyła w blat. '''Cleo: Pieprzyć się na boki? Pieprzyć! Żyć w klatce jak zwierzęta!? To jest.. to jest.. życie… tak! Tak działa natura.. Głaskała dalej włosy. Cleo: Montana.. jest jak niespokojne zwierzę.. moją rywalką w kobiecej rywalizacji o samca.. ja jestem alfa.. ja jestem omegą.. ja jestem gwiazdą.. Amira: 'Huh? Kompleks wy… '''Cleo: '''Cicho! Ja mówię! ''Obcinała wszystkich wzrokiem. '''Cleo: Montana.. okazałaś się lepsza. Ale.. Nagle rzuciła się w jej stronę. Cleo: 'Uduszę cię żywcem! ''Nagle Darth i Yoshi wybiegli łapiąc dziewczynę. '''Darth: Na potęgę Sithów oczyść umysł! Cleo: 'Puszczajcie mnie.. wydrapię jej oczy żywcem, a potem będę się wpatrywała w nie! Zgolę jej włosy.. będzie moją kukiełką jaką ja byłam na pokazach mody! ''Montana, tylko uniosła dłoń lekko gładząc swój policzek. 'Montana: '''Pomyśleć by to kobieta była zazdrosna o inną. Jakież to cudowne, ale i smutne. '???: No skoro znamy wynik to nadeszła pora! Przekręcił się prosto do dzwonka. ???: 'Nadszedł czas na specjalną karę dla niegrzecznej dziewczynki z elitarnej szkoły. ''Zaczął się szyderczo śmiać. '???: '''Specjalną karę dla ciebie wymyśliłem. ''Cały się zarumienił. '''???: Ależ zwrot akcji! To uwielbiam w nastolatkach! Cleo: 'NIE MOŻESZ, JESZCZE TYLE MOGĘ OSIĄGNĄĆ!!! '???: Nie mogę? Puścił do niej oczko. ???: '''Dla mnie to przyjemność. '''CLEO: AGRTS AGR…..!!!!! Odrzuciła chłopaków, ale było za późno. ???: 'Kary czas! ''Nagle ??? wziął młotek i uderzył prosto w dzwonek oznaczający karę. Pojawił się filmik z Cleo stojącą pośrodku, pan ??? podchodzi chwyta ją za szyję i zostaje zaciągnięta. Pojawia się napis, Cleo odkryta jako zabójczyni, Zostanie natychmiast poddana karze. ''Punishment: Exclusive, perfect and hairy makeover!'' Wielkie mechaniczne ramię przyciągnęło Cleo na miejsce egzekucji. Całość była ucharakteryzowana na stary zakład fryzjerski. Cleo została posadzona na krześle fryzjerskim, po czym została w nim akuta i uwięziona. ??? podszedł do niej i zaczął obcinać jej piękne blond włosy. Cleo szarpała się, ale nic to nie dawało. Kiedy Cleo była już łysa ? odszedł trochę dalej i pociągnął za wajchę. Krzesło z łysą Cleo zaczęło się obracać z ruchem wskazówek zegara naprawdę szybko. Cleo krzyczała, ale nikt nie miał zamiaru pomagać. Po chwili w suficie otworzył się właz którego zaczął wypływać kwas siarkowy, który powoli leciał na kręcącą się na krześle Cleo. Kwas powoli wypalał równomiernie skórę na jej ciele. Cleo cierpiała. Dodatkowo krzesło ani na chwilę nie zwalniało tempa, a kwas siarkowy w połączeniu z obrotami docierało do każdego zakamarka ciała Cleo. Po kolei wypalało jej wszystkie narządy wewnętrzne do kości. Kiedy na krześle fryzjerskim znajdowały się już tylko kości Cleo krzesło zwolniło, aż w końcu zatrzymało się. ? podszedł do kości Cleo i zaczął nakładać na nie różne kosmetyki, gdy skończył założył na czaszkę różową kokardkę i pokazał ją innym, którzy obserwowali egzekucję. '???: '''Hihi! <3 Kto kolejny do mojego zakładu? ''Rouse płakała i wtulała się Jessicę. 'Jessica: '''Jesteś chory, wiesz? '???: 'Wiem, jestem pozytywnie zakręcony! Amira: Jest tylko jedno na co nie zwróciłeś uwagi. ''??? odwrócił się w stronę Amiry. 'Amira: '''To, że dzięki temu otworzyły się drugie wrota! '???: '''A co wam po drugich wrotach, skoro nigdy nie znajdziecie pierwszych? '''Emilith: Znajdziemy! Razem! ??? zaczął się śmiać. '' '???: Zobaczymy czy to samo powiesz na kolejnych naradach! Po obradach, Nagrobek w lesie Pedro po osądzie postanowił nad rankiem udać się prosto pod grób. Nożem wyrył imię Rousemarie oraz Cleo. Wymienił również kwiaty. '''Emilith: Wszystko w porządku? Pedro: W jak najlepszym. Uśmiechnął się i otarł łzę, tak by Emilith nie wiedziała. Pedro: Była naprawdę wspaniałą dziewczyną. Emilith: '''Wyczuwałam. Była naprawdę dobrą duszyczką. '''Pedro: '''I w tym świecie takie duszyczki gasną pierwsze… '''Emilith: Nie posądzałam cię o bycie poetą. Pedro: A ja nie sądziłbym, że polubię kogoś związanego z prawem. Emilith: Nie trudno było ci mnie złamać. Pedro: Emilith.. Emilith: Tak? 'Pedro: '''Nie próbuj być śmieszna.. ''Ta wkurzona się na niego rzuciła i zaczęli się szarpać. Wiatr zawiał unosząc jeden z płatków lilii prosto w błękitne niebo, gdzie w oddali pojawiła się rozmazana Rousemarie, która się uśmiechała. 'Rousemarie: '''Szczęście w nieszczęściu, radość w smutku.. Pedro nie załamuj się. ''Jej rozmycie zniknęło wraz z pojawieniem się pierwszych promieni słońca. Czy Rousemarie była ofiarą zemsty? Czy jednak… Jej życie… Odmieniło serce pewnych ludzi? Kategoria:Odcinki Fallen in Despair